L-lysine, a kind of essential amino acid, is used in the animal feed, human drug and cosmetic industries and is produced by fermentation using a microorganism of the genus Corynebacterium or the genus Escherichia. 
A strain of the genus Corynebacterium, particularly 15 Corynebacterium glutamicum, is a gram-positive microorganism which is extensively used to produce L-amino acid. For production of L-lysine, target-specific approaches have been mainly used, such as enhancement of the expression of genes encoding enzymes involved in L-lysine biosynthesis in a strain of genus Corynebacterium, or removal of genes unnecessary for L-lysine biosynthesis. In addition to these methods, a method of removing genes that are not involved in L-lysine biosynthesis, or a method of removing genes whose specific function is unknown, has also been used.
Accordingly, the present inventors have conducted extensive studies to identify effective characteristics capable of increasing lysine productivity. As a result, the present inventors have screened a microorganism producing a high concentration of L-lysine by randomly disrupting endogenous genes of a microorganism of the genus Corynebacterium, and have found that when a gene whose function has not yet been reported is disrupted in the screened microorganism, the L-lysine productivity of the microorganism increases, thereby completing the present invention.